


To eat is to live to live is to love

by dahoneybooboo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Gore, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahoneybooboo/pseuds/dahoneybooboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wants to eat Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To eat is to live to live is to love

 When Shuu agreed to do this, he was fully prepared to die.

 

 It has been going on for too long. Kaneki’s continuous teasing drives him over the edge so many times Shuu had lost count. Purposefully biting his lips, drawing a streak of blood that leaves its scent in the air to distract Shuu when they fight, Shuu hopelessly holding back his hunger as he tries to control his kagune. Shuu losing every fight because Kaneki always finds a way to get him distracted, to make him loose balance. Before he knows it, his rinkaku pierces through his arm, or his leg, or his torso, and the fight is over.

 Kaneki leaving his worn clothes all over the house, imbued with his sweat, often with the excuse that he’s getting lazy tidying up. Leaving behind strands of his hair on the bathroom counter after he trims his hair, acting like he doesn't know Shuu collects them and puts them in plastic bags. Asking him what’s making Shuu all worked up, wearing Shuu’s clothes that he found in the dryer machine, as if he isn't aware the sizing and style are totally wrong.

 “I don’t want to eat this anymore,” Kaneki says to him, tossing him the arm of some ghoul he fought earlier that day. Shuu catches it, surprised. He immediately regrets doing so, noticing the smell of Kaneki’s saliva on the skin of the arm, the careful indentations of his gentle teeth marks.

 “...What’s wrong with it, Kaneki-kun?” Shuu asks, wearily bringing the arm to his nose. It smells fine, freshly dead.

 “I just don’t want to eat it.”

 “You haven’t eaten anything else recently, though.” Shuu bites into the arm. It tastes pretty good. Of course, it compares nowhere near what he imagines Kaneki would taste like. Nothing, he imagines, would compare to how Kaneki would taste like.

 “I haven’t found anything that I want to eat lately,” Kaneki says, smiling lightly. “Maybe I’m getting picky, turning into a Gourmet like you.” 

 “Developing a personal taste is perhaps a sign of maturity for ghouls.” _One that many lack, Rize being a prime example._ “I guess it’s better if you pick and choose what you eat. Refining your taste will also refine your kagune. Isn't that right, Kaneki-kun?”

 “Yeah, you’re completely right.” Kaneki’s smile is turning weird. Sour. Shuu chews the meat off the arm slowly, an uneasy knot in his stomach the more he watches the boy. Such white hair, an ugly contrast against his almost-as-pale skin. Dark creases under his eyes, his lips grey like a corpse. The most tantalizing scent coming from his body.

 “I want to eat something better,” Kaneki says, approaching him slowly. His steps are graceful and jagged at the same time, as if he’s wearing the wrong shoe on the wrong foot. “Not some pitiful ghoul that I killed. I want better things. I want to eat someone alive.”

 The arm falls out of his hand, a thin string of blood trailing from his lips to the torn flesh that Shuu dropped. He stares at Kaneki, wide-eyed, alarmed as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

 “...Kaneki..?”

 “Tsukiyama-san, let’s make a deal. I know how much you want to eat me, and...I’ll let you do that eventually, but not before I grow as strong as I possibly can.”

 He looks up. In that instance Shuu feel as if he was stabbed by a million shards of ice, each one jabbing into one side and coming out the other. He can’t tell if he’s talking to Kaneki, or Yamori, or Rize, or, or...

 “I need help getting strong, help that doesn't come easily with just eating any ghoul.” Kaneki smiles so sweetly Shuu feels his head going faint. He remembers when they first met, when Kaneki’s hair was still black, his heart and body untainted.

 “Are you afraid to die, Tsukiyama-san?”

 “N-Non, mon _amour_. As your sword, _of course_ I will help you to get as strong as possible...what are you proposing that we do?"

 The shirt comes off. Kaneki examines him, and Shuu feels more conscious than a cut of salmon at the supermarket.

 “Would you say that you taste good?”

  _Would I? But of course._ “I can assure you, that with my refined diet of ghouls and humans, that I taste absolutely delectable.”

 “Don’t disappoint me, then.”

 

 

 Shuu would have never pictured himself in this situation: stripped to nothing but his underwear, tied to a chair with his legs spread open, displayed before Kaneki and a boiling hot pot. Kaneki had prepared some lettuce and tofu pieces beforehand, with sesame dipping sauce and a jug of water, dropping pinches of salt and cumin into the pot. He stirs the soup mixture casually, casting glances here and there at Shuu tied up uncomfortably, his knees buckling in anticipation.

_Unbelievable. Never would I in a million years be in this placement...I was always on the side that ate, not the one being eaten..._

 “Are you thirsty, Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki holds up a cup of water, waving it in the air. “If the pot is too hot, I’ll turn the AC on. You seem to be sweating quite a lot.”

 “I’m fine, thank you.” His voice came out weaker than expected, and even in this predicament, he blushes profusely over this unsavoury behaviour. _Calmato, must be calmato...I agreed to do this, after all...For the sake of eating him later...Yes, if I think about it, I’m getting the better side of the deal..._

 Kaneki takes out a meat knife from the package, purchased just for this occasion. He glances at it, swipes his finger over the edge, careful not to cut himself. The pot is boiling nicely, a thick, peppery smell emitting from the soup stock. Feeling content with this setup, Kaneki walk towards Shuu, his muscles nervous and taunt.

 “I’ll make the first cut on your thigh,” Kaneki says, not in a tone that asks Shuu to permit the action. Shuu nods nonetheless, wincing as the knife penetrates his skin. Usually, a knife like that would break upon impact, useless against a ghoul’s impenetrable skin. However, since Shuu is allowing Kaneki to cut him, his body becomes weak and human-like, and the blade slices through cleanly.

 The first slice produces a long, thin slab of meat, the blade barely touching the muscle beneath. Kaneki slides it off onto a plate, looking at Shuu’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort.

_I’m okay, I’m okay, très bien, muy bueno, molto bello, excellente..._

 “Second slice coming.”

 This time, Kaneki grabs onto his thigh, pointing the blade directly downwards onto his quadriceps. He cuts into about two inches inwards, then twists. Shuu feels a scream building in his throat, stuck as he closes his mouth, swallowing it back sharply. His shoulders pinch together as he closes his eyes, blocking out the sight of his bloody leg. Kaneki swipes the blade across, producing a much larger, bloodier slice of meat, his cut so deep the whites of Shuu’s femur can be seen.

 “How are you feeling now, Tsukiyama-san?”

_FUCKING HELL FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-_

 “I-I’m fine...Holding up alright...” His wheezy voice unconvincing, his forced smile even more so. Unbeknownst to him, there are tears streaming down his face, ones that Kaneki takes into consideration, wondering if he should stop. He glances at the plate now, two slabs of meat.

_This is nowhere enough to satisfy me, unfortunately,_ he thinks. “If you say you’re alright, then I’m going to continue. Next up are the adductors.”

 Kneeling now, Kaneki puts his hand on Shuu’s inner thigh, the blade dangerously close to his groin. Shuu briefly imagines Kaneki cutting his cock off and cooking it in the pot, then shivers. _Non non non, this isn’t about that, this is not about that..._

 Much more carefully now, Kaneki points the blade at an angle, cutting slowly. Shuu feels all the blood in his body rushing downwards, feeling a strange heat churning at the depth of his stomach. The muscles, adductor brevis and adductor longus, comes off easily by the sharp point of the knife. Blood pools out from Shuu’s leg and drips onto the ground, his wounds not healing as he allows Kaneki to cut him up. Soon, two more slabs of meat and muscle are on the plate.

 “I think this is good for now. You can heal yourself a bit, Tsukiyama-san. I don’t want you to pass out when we’ve just started.”

 “Y-Yes...thank you, Kaneki-kun...”

 Setting the plate down, Kaneki picks up a slice and rinses it through the boiling soup stock, all the while watching Shuu with glassy, unblinking eyes. As soon as Kaneki tells him to heal, the wounds on Shuu’s leg begin repairing themselves, his RC cells regenerating to make up for lost body mass.

 “Mmm,” Kaneki nibbles on Shuu’s meat, dipping it in the sesame sauce after each bite. “I’m glad we decided to do this. You taste pretty good.”

 Shuu sighs with relief. Even if the pain is excruciating, the satisfied look on Kaneki’s face is starting to make up for it. He wonders how long this would go on, though; he can’t heal himself much without eating something in return, and the one he desires to eat most right now is eating him instead.

 Kaneki rinses the rest of Shuu’s thigh meat in the pot and eats them, taking bigger bites each time. His kakugan turns black and red, his cheeks flushing pink with life.

 “Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Shuu says, his voice quivering a bit.

 “Very.”

 Shuu looks at the wound on his leg, halfway healed, then at the hot pot, boiling with his meat. “What are you going to eat next?”

 Kaneki looks over his face, tracing over the outlines of his nose, cheeks, jaw.

 “Maybe your tongue?”

 “My tongue..!” _He’s going to eat my tongue?!!_

 “I don’t have pliers to rip it out of your mouth though, and this meat knife isn’t really suited for cutting it out.” Kaneki gestures in the air with the blade, tracing lazy circles. His eyes shifted in and out of focus, as if getting a new idea.

 “I think...I think it’s better if I bite it off myself.”

 “K-Kaneki?”

 Putting the blade down, Kaneki walks towards him, putting Shuu’s head between his hands, straddling his lap. His thumb presses onto Shuu’s bottom lip, his other hand gripping his jaw, pricking his two rows of teeth apart. Shuu’s tongue lies curled in his mouth, as if trying to hide at the back.

_“I heard that the tongue is the most tender part of the human body. I wonder if it’s the same for ghouls.”_ Kaneki breathed at him, looking into his mouth. _“_ Tsukiyama-san, I can’t eat it if you’re curling it like that. Unless you want my rinkaku to dig it out, that is.”

 “K-Kaneki, I...I don’t think this is a good idea...”

 Kaneki raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 “...Because if you bite me, then there’s the chance I would bite back.” Shuu swallows nervously, watching the expression on Kaneki’s face. “No...I’ll definitely bite back. Unlike other parts of the body, the tongue takes longer to regenerate due to all the muscle and blood in it...It couldn't grow back fast enough for me to taste you.”

 Kaneki loosens his hold on Shuu’s jaw, seemingly pleased with his honesty. “Y’know, I kind of admire how much you want to eat me. Even when chained to a chair and serving as my meat for hot pot, your thought of eating me never dwindled, not even a little bit, huh~”

 “Believe me, there isn't a single moment when I’m not thinking of tearing your insides out with my koukaku. To eat is to live. To live is to love, Kaneki-kun.”

 “Well said.” Kaneki squeezed his face lightly, giving him a smile. Shuu smiles back, but that didn't last long. Before he knew it, Kaneki’s rinkaku pierces through his mouth.

 “Wh-”

 Kaneki’s rinkaku twirls itself onto his tongue, tugging on it. Gripping his shoulders, Kaneki pulls back, ripping his tongue from the root. Blood shoots out from Shuu’s mouth, spilling over his teeth and onto them both.

 Holding his mouth open, Kaneki clasps over it with his own, drinking Shuu’s blood as it comes. It trickles down his face, over the softly pulsing shape of his Adam’s apple. Shuu wants to hold him, wants to choke the boy, but alas his arms are bound, his body free to be messed with. As Kaneki pulls away, the rinkaku tentacles flailing wildly behind his back, Shuu wondered if this is some kind of therapy for him, to do what Yamori did to him to somebody else.

 Gurgling his own blood, Shuu watches as Kaneki’s rinkaku slips him the tongue. He bites onto it, his face slipping into ecstasy. It is the most tender body part, as he thought beforehand. Smearing his lips with blood, he eats the tongue promptly, the tips of his rinkaku tentacles caked with blood.

 “ _Délicieux_ ,” Kaneki says it in a mocking tone. He bites the tips of his fingers and slips them inside Shuu’s mouth, watching his pained expression as he is too tongue-less to taste Kaneki’s blood. “It is worth my time to wait for it to grow and eat it again. You are very _délicieux_ , Tsukiyama-san. I kind of regret not requesting we do this earlier.”

 “Knnaggi...”

 The blood at what little remains of his tongue is clotting up. Shuu feels faint, his vision getting unfocused. He feels Kaneki pressing his lips against the side of his face, nibbling on the lean muscles of his neck. He wants to hold him so badly.

 One of his rinkaku finds its way onto Shuu’s stomach, tracing the contours of his abs playfully. It is slimy and warm, and smells like Kaneki. Shuu winces as it jabs at his side, slowly tearing into him. He moans, shuddering at the pain and pleasure it induces.

 “We never even held hands, Tsukiyama-san. I’ll make it up by mingling my rinkaku with your innards. Don’t you think that is a step-up?”

 It feels hot. Shuu can feel Kaneki’s rinkaku wiggling inside of him, finding a nice strand of intestine to mangle with. It is burning him on the inside, painfully so. The more that slides in, the thicker its width becomes.

  _It feels so good..._

 Noticing Shuu’s growing length, another one of Kaneki’s rinkaku slips in and clasps around his cock, tightening around the hilt. Kaneki presses his fingertip on the head, his thumb tracing over the bulging vein below. Shuu puts his face onto Kaneki’s shoulder, moaning muffled sounds as he touches him.

 “You are a true pervert,” Kaneki says, licking his lips. “’Gourmet’ doesn't even suit you; it makes you sound too elegant. We all know that’s not the case.”

_Only for you, for you only am I like this..._

 A rinkaku slips into Shuu’s tongue-less mouth, then another, and another. His head feels light, sucking on Kaneki’s tentacles while trying not to choke. He thinks about biting down, then waits for his tongue to grow back first. The warm, slimy tentacles pushes around the inside of his mouth wonderfully, filling him full.

 Kaneki holds the side of his arms as he takes a bigger chunk out of his shoulder, his clothes drenched with Shuu’s blood. The more he eats, the bigger his appetite gets. Kaneki wonders, for all those times that Rize spent with him, why she didn’t try to eat Shuu.

  _Doesn’t really matter now. I’m the one who is eating them both. Devouring Rize’s insides. Devouring Tsukiyama’s outsides. Devouring Yamori’s kagune. Obtaining the kakuja. Eat and kill. Kill and eat._

 Kaneki pulls the tentacles out of Shuu’s mouth, watching blood gush from his mouth, from his torn lips and the cuts inside his cheeks, blood trailing down his nose and from his eyes.

 He really messed Shuu up.

 He pulls Shuu in for another bloody kiss. The last one. Shuu feels Kaneki’s tongue slip in his mouth and he bites down hard, meeting with a gush of delicious warm blood. His tongue, now half-grown, fully tastes the deliciousness of Kaneki’s blood and his skin. The rinkaku in his stomach, done with playing around, shoots upwards and pierces through him, crushing everything in its path. As it pulls out it drags everything out with it: Shuu’s lungs, his intestines entwined with the rinkaku, his torn stomach, his spinal cord, his heart. The entirety of his front bursts apart. Everything spills out onto Kaneki.

 Shuu’s own koukaku, no longer under control, bursts through the chains bounding him to the chair. He raises it and drills through Kaneki’s torso, seeing the peaceful expression on Kaneki’s face and tasting Kaneki’s tongue on his half-regenerated tongue. As he pulls his drill out, Kaneki falls from his lap, the hole created by Shuu so large it splits him in half.

 

 

 

 Shuu wonders if two ghouls, while mortally wounded, can regenerate together. Their kagunes merging, their RC cells fusing, fusing their bodies into one.

 

 How wonderful would that be.

**Author's Note:**

> While having hot pot over the Canadian Thanksgiving, the idea of Kaneki eating Shuu surfaced in my mind. Cue the birth of this fic.


End file.
